Key Party
by AllTheShips8
Summary: Key party: an event where designated participants place the key to their home or hotel in a bowl or bag, and other designated participants choose a key at random. What happens next is up to the participating parties.
1. Introduction

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Various members of Fairy Tail approached the mansion, clutching neatly scrawled invitations in their hands. A former client of a job Erza had taken earlier in the year as a solo S-Class mission was throwing a party at his Magnolia mansion. To be more specific, he was throwing what one would call a "key party." The man had provided Erza with a stack of several invitations when he arrived at the guild hall earlier that week, informing her that her and several of her guild mates or friends were welcome to attend. Erza had turned bright red when inquiring about what a key party entailed; but not one to pass up the opportunity to experience new things, had indeed passed out the invitations to those she thought would be adventurous enough to partake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Oh man, this party is hopping!" Natsu exclaimed as the group entered after presenting their invitations./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Now Natsu, I expect you to be on your best behavior," Erza chided as she too took in the sights of the mingling guests, a live band playing upbeat instrumental music down the hall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Don't be so formal Erza, it's a party!" a voice called to the group's right. A tall, slender man with dark hair and skin approached the group, hands extended in a greeting gesture for all. "Welcome! So glad you all could make it! And what a group! Loving the diversity!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Sir Evan, it's a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for inviting us this evening," Erza greeted, stepping forward to shake the hand of their host./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Evan waved her aside, "Enough of that formal business, Erza! Tonight, you are a guest at my party! Relax, mingle, and of course, enjoy yourself!" Evan left with a hug and a wink making his way back amongst the guests./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Guess we better do as he says," Lucy spoke up, shrugging her shoulders in an effort to push off the shy feelings building inside her. "Come on Levy, let's go mingle."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Levy nodded in agreement, "Sure, it'll be easier with another girl there."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Juvia is going to find something to drink," Juvia announced./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"And with that, the group dispersed, working their way through the main floor of the mansion to mingle with the other guests. Several members noticed members of other guilds around – some friends, and some unknown members of unknown guilds – and several members of normal society. Sir Evan appeared to know quite a variety of people, but of course, that's what makes a good key party. The guests mingled for some time, and just before sunset, Evan began calling everyone to the main hall. Evan had the women take a seat on the grand staircase./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Once again, welcome everyone, and thank you for coming!" Evan called once everyone in the house had gathered. "For those new to my key parties, I shall give a brief explanation! Men, one by one you will fill out the address of your place of residency or where you will be staying for the evening on the cards on the table near the door. Then, you will attach the card to your key, and place it in the box before me, and find your way home." Evan turned to address the women. "Women, once the last man has made his exit, one by one you will step forward, and remove a key from the box. You will then go to the address written on the card attached to the key." He turned to address the group as a whole. "We are all adults here; we know what these parties are meant to lead to as a result. However! Each of you are a guest of my party, and I will not tolerate any business that makes one of the individuals involved here tonight uncomfortable in any way. So, if anybody tries anything against any of your wishes, please return to my manor and inform me; I shall take care of the situation. Now, without further delay, gentlemen." Evan finished off his speech by holding up his own key, making a grand gesture to show the attached card read "here," before placing it in the box, and disappearing down the hall to the left./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"One at a time each of the men filled out their card and placed their key in the box, small cheers and words of encouragement were heard by the women until the last key was placed in the box. The first woman to approach the box appeared to be a key party veteran, as she gently mixed up the keys within the box before selecting one. She smiled and held the key above her head as she exited the mansion, friendly cat calls and words of uplifting praise were heard from the women still seated. And then, it was her turn…/p 


	2. Gray x Juvia

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Juvia had been in the middle of the pack of women, having watched as one by one keys were drawn from the box. With shaking hands Juvia reached into the box, feeling around for only a moment before pulling a key out. Calls of encouragement were heard from her friends still on the stairs, but Juvia was too nervous to look at the card attached to the key until she was alone. Lifting the key above her head as the other women had, she exited the mansion, and made her way to the front gate. Before her, she could see the few women who had gone before her check their cards as they walked, before heading in opposite directions at the gate. Reaching the sidewalk outside the gate, Juvia stopped, and took a deep breath, before finally looking down at the card. In that moment, Juvia could not have told anyone if she had lost her breath or held it, because all she could focus on was the address on the key. It was an address she knew very well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Gray," she whispered, clutching the key to her chest as she made her way toward his home. Familiar streets passed her as she made her way through Magnolia, her destination making her both nervous and excited. Butterflies were taking over her stomach but she couldn't tell if they were good or bad. Reaching her destination, Juvia paused, key readied at the knob. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to enter. "Gray?" she called softly. "Juvia drew your key."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Juvia?" Gray asked, rounding the corner from his living room to the entryway. For a moment, the pair just stared at each other in silence, before Gray finally sighed, closing his eyes. The sound made Juvia nervous. Was he displeased with it being her? Was there someone else he had been hoping would draw his key? But all that worry disappeared when he opened his eyes, a gentle smile gracing his features. He whispered, "I was hoping it was going to be you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Without hesitation Gray strode forward, cupped her face within both his hands, and lowered his lips down onto hers. Juvia froze, confusion clouding her mind. But as the key slipped from her fingers, the clanging sound of metal on wooden floor brought her back. This was happening. Gray was kissing her. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as she let out a satisfied sound against his mouth. Gray's hands traveled from her face down her arms, finally resting upon her hips. He pulled her body flush against his as he backed her into the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Mm," Juvia moaned into the kiss./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gray pulled his lips from hers, but before she could chase those lips with her own for another kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed. "Gods Juvia, I've been waiting to do that." Juvia opened her mouth to say something back, wanting to fully understand what Gray had meant, but Gray continued, meeting her graze with his own, "I've never been the best with words, so let me show you how I feel."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"His lips were on hers once more as his hands gripped her hips, afraid she would disappear or not understand his feelings toward her if he let her go. She pulled him closer, tangling both hands into his hair as their mouths worked together. And she knew, she knew Gray's feelings. The subtle changes in his wording and body language toward her over the last several months had not escaped her notice. But she wanted Gray to work through and understand his feelings in his own time. It appeared now he had./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Her hands traveled down his uncovered chest, making easy work of his belt. His hands did not stop her, instead moving to make work of her dress belt. Their kiss broke as Juvia began kissing down his chest, sinking to her knees. Hooking her fingers in both his jeans and boxers she lowered them to the floor. Gray saw Juvia open her mouth and lean toward his semi-erect member. Placing his hand on her head, he stopped her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Juvia, wait." Juvia looked up, meeting his gaze. He removed her hat and gently stroked her hair. "Stand up, I'm trying to show you how I feel."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Juvia smiled up at him. "Juvia already knows how Gray feels. Now Juvia wants to do anything she can to please Gray."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"When she leaned forward once more Gray stopped her again, shaking his head. "It would please me if you stood up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"She did as he asked, and he gently pulled her dress above her head, leaving her in nothing but her thigh-high boots and white panties. He slowly ran his cool hands over her exposed flesh, feeling her shiver with delight beneath his fingers. He turned her around so she faced the door and ran a single hand down her back, resting his hand on her hip. Juvia was silent as Gray leaned forward, but let out a slow moan as he began placing gentle kisses across her shoulders and the back of her neck. His free hand slipped around her body to cup one of her exposed breasts, first palming the flesh gently before slowly rolling one nipple between his thumb and pointer finger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Oh, Gray," Juvia panted breathlessly. She had fantasized many times about a wild Gray, taking her hot and wild, but never about the sensual Gray pleasing her with light caresses. Both his hands placed feather light touches on her sides as he began to kiss down her spine, the sound of his lips releasing her flesh the only sound in his apartment. When he got to her backside, he placed one kiss on each cheek as his hands gently massaged the inside of her thighs. "Mm," Juvia placed both her hands on the door before her as she tilted her head back, determined to enjoy every touch Gray would give her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gray spread her legs and slid between them, pressing the heels of his feet against the door as he looked up to Juvia, hooking his fingers in her panties. "Juvia, I don't want you to fake anything with me, ever. If I'm not doing something the way that will give you the most pleasure, I want you to guide me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"It took Juvia a moment to grasp what he had said, until her panties were around her ankles. She stepped out of the panties as Gray kissed her inner thighs. Gray's hands gently grasped her hips, and he placed his mouth on her. His cold lips contrasted with his hot tongue and her even hotter center. "Ah!" Juvia cried out, surprised by the sensation, flexing her fingers against the door. Guide him? This was a man who needed no guidance in the way of Juvia's body as far as she was concerned. His tongue lapped at her entrance for only a moment before his lips closed around the sensitive bud at the top of her sex./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gray closed his eyes, relishing in the sounds she was making for him as he ate her. He had wondered what types of sounds she would make for him, how she would feel beneath his fingers and lips, and how she would taste on his tongue. He loved all of it, gripping her hips only slightly harder to help keep her upright as her legs began to shake. He wanted her. He wanted all of her and for her to know that he was making her feel this way tonight. Gray moved his right hand and slowly inserted his middle finger, curling it within her as he was unrelenting with her clitoris./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Gray!" Juvia moaned out, reaching one hand down to tangle into his hair, gently pulling and urging on. "Gray, please!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"He knew he would give her anything if he could listen to her voice call his name forever. Gray continued, inserting one more finger into her and working her until she was sure she would collapse. And then she came. His name on her lips as her voice hitched in pitch, her head thrown back and her core pulsing around his fingers. Pulling his fingers from her he wiped them on the leg of his jeans on the floor as he gave a few last licks to her sex. Slowly, Gray stood so he was between her hands on the door. Her eyes were half-lidded and shining with desire and satisfaction. It was a look he could stare at all night. She was panting slightly as he ran his hands over her body, enjoying seeing what he had done to her, how he had pleased her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Do you want to continue?" he asked gently, stilling his hands on her ribs beneath her breasts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Yes," was all she said as she crossed her arms behind his head, bringing her lips up to his in a passionate kiss./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gray groaned as he felt her naked flesh against his for the first time. Her skin was soft and smooth, her erect nipples pressing against his chest as she tried to get closer, his manhood pressed between them. She lifted one leg to be next to his waist in an attempt to feel more of herself on him, and Gray took this moment to run his hands down to grasp her under her thighs, lifting her up without breaking their kiss. Juvia wrapped her legs around Gray as he walked them blindly through his apartment, across his living room, and to his bedroom. Kicking the door shut, Gray crawled across his bed and placed Juvia in the top center, her head resting gently on one of his pillows. Her blue hair contrasted so well on his black sheets, he could do nothing but take in her sight for a moment. Her hair was messy, and he hadn't realized that while he had walked he had been cupping her head, his hand tangling itself in her hair as he tilted her head one way or another to better fit them together. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her eyes lidded, and her lips swollen from kissing. She was, in his eyes, the picture of perfection./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""You're perfect, Juvia," he whispered, kissing her again as he positioned himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Juvia moaned against his lips as she guided him into her center. He filled her in every way her dreams could not have prepared her. Gray began a steady rhythm as he placed kisses on her neck, the sound of their heavy breathing and the slapping of their slicked skin the only sounds. One hand propped himself up as the other slid between their bodies to once more seek out her bundle of nerves. Without breaking rhythm, he slicked two of his fingers with her sex and began making small, tight circles around her clitoris./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Oh, Gray," Juvia moaned, arching her back in pleasure, grasping desperately to his back. The buildup was slow thanks to the pace of Gray's body and fingers, and Juvia wasn't sure how much she could take. She wanted to reach the finish but she wanted to stay in this moment with Gray for as long as she could. She could feel a heat building in her center once more./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Nng," Gray groaned, "I'm close."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"But Juvia was closer, clenching around his manhood as she threw her head back and called his name. Music to his ears as he kept his fingers and body moving for several more seconds, before stilling as he emptied within her. The pair stayed still, neither moving as their breaths mingled, Gray's head buried in her shoulder as Juvia clung to his back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""I'm sorry," Gray whispered. "I shouldn't have…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"When he trailed off Juvia lifted her head to kiss his shoulder as she rubbed his back lovingly. "It is alright, Juvia does not mind as long as it was with Gray."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gray lifted his head, looking seriously down at the tired smile of Juvia beneath him. "Juvia, I love you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""What?" Juvia stilled, her eyes wide./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gray still did not move. "You heard me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Juvia pulled Gray closer to her as she let out sounds of joy. "Oh, Gray! Juvia loves you too! Juvia has always loved you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gray chuckled as he stood from the bed, pulling his soft member from her. He smiled down at her as he offered her a hand, Juvia taking no time in placing her own in his as she sat up. "Would you like to take a bath with me." He looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks as he whispered, "Them maybe we can come back in here and cuddle. If you want."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Juvia beamed at him, her smile wide and bright as she closed her eyes, "Juvia would want nothing more."/p 


	3. Gajeel x Levy

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Levy stood before the box, hesitating for only a moment. Was this a good idea? She didn't know, but she was here now. Telling herself she deserved this night out, she pushed her hand into the round opening at the top of the box. Without hesitation, she grabbed the key at the top of the pile, and pulled it out, holding it above her head with a determined face as the other women cheered her on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"emBe adventurous/em, she repeated to herself in her head as she walked from the mansion. As she walked she looked at the card attached to the key. The key was a dark color, and old. She briefly wondered if that would give her a clue as to what type of person she was about to meet up with. emBe adventurous/em, she told herself once more as she reached her destination, unlocked the door, and entered. "Hello?" she called from the entry when no one appeared. It was then she noticed the candles leading down one side of the hallway and into a room on the left. emBe adventurous/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Levy followed the candles, and while she thought the candles would keep the room only partially lit, there were enough candles on the night side tables on either side of the bed to create a warm glow that made it easy enough to see. Soft music played an acoustic guitar melody in the background, setting a romantic mood. But that wasn't what caught her attention the most. What did, was the man sitting in nothing but his boxers on the bed, his eyes closed as if in meditation. Levy's palms became sweaty as she swallowed. emBe adventurous/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gajeel heard the unknown woman approaching his bedroom. When he heard her stop, he took a deep breath through his nose, trying to identify if he had smelt the woman at the party, but his body froze immediately. He knew that scent. emLevy/em. His eyes shot open, and before him stood a very nervous looking Levy. Should he still go forth with what he had been planning for the night? Or should he try and be the kind of lover he thought Levy would want? Before he could say anything, he saw something flash in her eyes, her fist tightening around his key. Was she mad?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Levy threw the key in the direction of the night stand, not bothering to notice if it landed on its mark or not – it didn't matter. She strode up and climbed onto the bed, kneeling before the seated Gajeel. "Let's do this," she declared, moments before crushing her lips to his. She tangled her hands into his hair as his hands immediately sought out her rear under her dress./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"The feel of cotton greeted Gajeel's hands as he palmed her ass. Levy had been bold enough to come forth and kiss him, and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity given to him. He had always wanted to feel her behind, having been one of his favorite physical attributes of hers since he recognized his attraction to her several years back. Gajeel broke the kiss and pulled her closer, sucking on various parts of her neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Ahh," Levy moaned, titling her head to give him the most access./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gajeel could feel himself straining against the fabric of his boxers, more ready than he had ever been in his life. Moving his hands, he began to push her dress up her body, detaching from her neck as the garment went over her head. Lost for only a moment, Gajeel couldn't help but be amazed that Levy wore no bra. She was being bold in every way tonight, and Gajeel was rolling with it, deciding to continue with his original plan for the night. Lifting her slightly, he turned them both so she was on her back with him hovering over her. Moving down her body, he placed wet kisses between her breasts, before moving to latch onto one./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""If I do anything you're not comfortable with, you let me know right away," he told her, before sucking harshly upon one tight bud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Y-yes!" Levy managed to stutter out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"She had never been with someone so wild from the beginning. Though, she supposed, this might partially be her doing, as she initiated with such a harsh kiss. But she didn't care. So far, this had been the most pleasing experience. Her body was reacting to Gajeel's every touch. When he bit her nipple, she cried out, arching her back into his mouth. For more contact or to alleviate the satisfying pain she wasn't sure. All she knew, was that she wanted Gajeel to continue touching her in every way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gajeel's finger moved her panty aside, gently touching her folds, and slicking his finger. He smirked as her hips jerked up, attempting to make him touch her more as he pulled his finger away, and moved to give her other nipple the same attention as the first. Reaching up over her head, Gajeel pulled a small black bag from under the pillow. Opening the bag with one hand, he removed a few vibrating eggs attached to remotes. Using one finger to push her panties aside again, Gajeel bit Levy's nipple at the same moment he pushed an egg within her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"em"Ah!"/emLevy arched her back in surprise, but was nothing compared to the startled em"ee!"/emshe had released when he turned on the first egg./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Releasing her nipple, Gajeel found the black body tape within the bag, and placed the second egg directly over her nipple, securing it to her body with a taped emX/em. He followed with the third in the same fashion to the other breast. He eyed the woman beneath him, hips twitching from the stimulation within as he held the remote to the other two eggs upon her chest. With a smile, he turned the vibrators to the first notch, and relished in the strangled moan that escaped Levy's lips. Her fists clenched into his comforter as he stood from the bed, keen on removing his own clothes. He could see a dark wet patch forming on her panties, causing Gajeel to lick his lips. The smell alone coming from the woman writhing in pleasure upon his bed was enough to drive him wild. But what truly got him, was when Levy unexpectedly orgasmed, a cry of pleasure bursting from her lips as her back arched. As she came down, her cry turned to a whine of overstimulation, so Gajeel crawled back over her body and turned the vibrator within her off. There was resistance as he pulled the device from her body, causing his cock to throb with desire. He wanted to be within her, emfeel/emher around him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Lifting the vibrating egg to his mouth, he greedily sucked the egg within his mouth, tongue twirling around to clean her juices. He saw the dusting of pleasure upon her face turn to a dark red blush of embarrassment, and couldn't stop himself from chuckling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Don't back down on me now, short stuff," he teased, disposing of the egg to the side, but chose to leave the ones upon her chest gently buzzing. "We're about to reach the main event."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"The blush remained on her face, but the look of determination crossed her eyes again as Gajeel lined himself up, having removed her panties and tossed them to the side. He was surprised, that she had managed to resist looking at his member. Maybe she thought looking at it would sway her decision. Gajeel thought it might, but the look of surprise that turned to pleasure as he pushed within her with his pierced member was worth it. The ends of the ones lining the underside of his cock drug against the inside of her walls as Gajeel pulled back out most of the way, pulling a moan from both as they closed their eyes to appreciate the feeling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Gajeel lifted one of Levy's legs, hand gently grasping the plush thigh as he looked down upon her. "I'm going to start moving now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"When Levy nodded, Gajeel began a punishing pace. Slamming his hips into hers repeatedly, he pulled gasps, moans, and cries of pleasure from the small woman beneath him. The wet emslap/emof their connecting skin added to the pleasure, and Gajeel could swear he could smell the increased desire emanate from Levy's core. The muscles within her clenched tighter and tighter around his member, and Gajeel almost thought he wasn't going to last when Levy fell over the edge with a scream into her second orgasm. The feeling of causing such a reaction from the woman he had been lusting after for so long coupled with the look of pure empleasure/emupon her face brought Gajeel tumbling over the edge of orgasm right after her. Pulling out, Gajeel released himself upon Levy's toned stomach, before releasing her leg and allowing himself to fall onto the bed beside her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Both partners panted as they came down from their high, attempting to catch their breath. Lazily, Gajeel patted around the bed for the remote and turned the vibrating eggs on Levy's chest off, before propping himself onto an elbow so he could carefully remove the tape. Throwing the eggs to the side, Gajeel bent his head forward and placed a kiss upon each hard, red nub, pulling a hiss from Levy. As he lifted his head, Gajeel felt himself smile when he saw the satisfied smile upon Levy's lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""Let me tell you, squirt, I didn't expect you to be so loud."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;"Levy blushed a deep red as she half-heartedly smacked Gajeel's chest. "You jerk! No reason to point it out!" Avoiding his eyes, Levy looked down upon herself with a grimace. "We really made a mess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri; text-indent: 0.5in; line-height: 32px;""I'd say," Gajeel acknowledge with a smirk. "My bed is soaked."/p 


End file.
